Shadows: Preface: Year of 1955
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Its kinda like the movie, but its a monster instead of a man. Its only the preface. Its still in progress, so cut me some slack! xD! This is my first book that's not really based on another movie or book. Hope you like it! Review back plz! If you want....


~Preface~

_In the year 1955, a group of campers decided to camp at a peaceful spot at a campsite near an old lake in the state of Virginia. The campers chose to tell scary stories. One was about a creature at the campsite that killed anyone that visited it. Too bad that story was as true as madness………………_

"And then the creature…….SCREAMED!" yelled Timmy Hantom as he pounced onto a nearby camper. The little boy let out a choked scream and fell off a log that was near a blazing fire. Marshmallow's cooked. Tongue's burnt. The night was as crisp as a newly fallen leaf. The boys surrounding the fire all broke into laughter. The young boy by the age of 9, big glasses, and curly blonde hair, stood up and brushed mud off of his rear. Timmy Hantom turned red with laughter and slapped his knee. "You're such a scaredy cat, Sam!" He clapped the young boy's back with a dirty hand and grabbed a marshmallow from a clear bag. "Help yourself to a 'mallow." Sam plucked the marshmallow attentively from the camper's hand and stuck on a spit. As he let the sugary treat cook, a heavy kid by the name of Stanley Roscuss picked up a marshmallow and tossed it into the fire. It simmered and melted, sending a burnt, sugary smell into the air. The boy snorted with laughter and tossed another one in. It simmered and melted also. Timmy giggled and grabbed a stick. "Dude, stop! You're ruining the 'lovely' air."

Stanley snorted again and sent a ton of dirt onto Sam's marshmallow. Sam looked at his treat in dismay and slumped lower to the log. Timmy smiled and slapped Sam's back. "Cheer up, boy-o! The night's still young!"

The boys around the campfire started to snort in laughter. Sam looked at the skinny, tall boy who smiled down at him. He wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. "I hate camp."

A boy by the name of Marcus Reiley snorted in laughter and popped a marshmallow into his metal mouth. Blue-colored braces (mixed with a little marshmallow mush) grinned smart-alecky at the small boy. "If you hate camp, then why did you come?"

Sam adjusted his thick glasses on his nose and mumbled, "My mom made me come." The boys started to giggle. Suddenly, a soft rustle slithered through the trees. The boys stopped immediately. A twig snapped somewhere near Stanley. He squealed and he crept nearer the fire. Another snap. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes and a sickly, glowing mouth shown in the blackness of the night. Sam stared straight at the creature, sweat rolling off him like a tsunami. Timmy shook in his seat. Sam glanced at Timmy, "If this is just a sick joke to scare me then you are a sick person."

Timmy shook his head and pointed in the direction of the creature. Two sliver pupils of black moved from each person. It grinned, showing black teeth. Sam shed a tear and wiped his glasses with a dirt-covered hand. Timmy grabbed his pocket knife from his jacket pocket. His pointed it to the shadowy face and he wiped a sweaty forehead. The creature stepped a few more feet toward them and suddenly disappeared. The boys looked frantically in a circle. Stanley screamed as a black claw grabbed his arm. He was dragged into the shadows, his screams being heard as he disappeared. Sam heard a tear and a bubbling cry, followed by a caterwaul. That was it. The boys all screamed and ran around the clearing, looking for a way out. Timmy ran toward the tents, followed by Marcus, and Sam. They huddled into the far corner, sweat and tears flowing from their faces. A shadow loomed from the far corner of the tent. It crouched and had a long tail. It had, what looked like horns or ears on its head. Hooked claws extended from its arms and fore-claws protruded from the back of the demon's feet. You could see glowing eyes and a glowing mouth. It turned to the tent, and then crept to the fire. A small camper was crying and hugging his knees. Timmy held his breath as the demon crept toward the helpless kid and grabbed him. You could see the demon tear the kid's face right down the middle. Sam started to silently sob. Timmy grabbed the nearest weapon, a pan, and crouched on his knees. The monster ripped an arm off the kid and bit into it, now it was on fore-legs. Timmy motioned for Sam to reach for the butcher knife across from him. Marcus grabbed a BB gun. They crept out of the tent and Marcus fired. It hit the demon in the foot. The demon didn't even yelp. It turned around swiftly and growled. Blood covered its mouth and claws. The camper named Josh Higgins, or what was left of him, laid in a bloody heap underneath the demon. Sam held the knife with shaky hands and pointed it at it. The creature let out a gurgled laugh and lifted off the ground onto two legs. It bared its fangs and crouched back, ready to spring. Timmy lunged with the pan and swung it at the demon. It easily dodged it and ran for him. Marcus fired. It shot the demon in the head. It growled, batting at the wound, and turned to Marcus. It lunged, swinging Marcus onto the ground. It bit into the boy's neck. There was a gurgled scream and a cry then Marcus was no more. Timmy backed up and ran off in the direction of the tent. Sam raced after him. They zipped up the tent opening and huddled near the far wall. The creature howled and lunged for the tent with outstretched claws.


End file.
